Myrna
|specialmod = |dérivées = |doubleur = Alejandra Gollas |edid =Myrna |baseid = |refid = |dialogue = Myrna.txt }} Myrna, que Piper surnomme Myrna la folle, est une théoricienne conspirationniste anti-synth et la propriétaire d'une brocante en activité à Diamond City en 2287. Elle et son assistant robot Percy alternent les postes, la première occupant le poste de jour tandis que le second occupe le poste de nuit. Contexte La propriétaire de la boutique de bric-à-brac connue sous le nom de Surplus de Diamond City, Myrna est une habile bricoleuse avec un penchant pour la restauration de robots anciens. Elle souffre d'une grave paranoïa des synths, qui résulte en une théoricienne conspirationniste anti-Institut qui ne mâche pas ses mots. Elle est extrêmement suspicieuse envers les synthétiques passant par sa boutique, laissés seuls pour parcourir sa marchandise. Myrna est connue pour avoir comme habitude, périodiquement, d'accuser ses clients d'être des synths lorsqu'elle se trouve derrière le comptoir, les poussant ainsi à partir frustrés. En réponse aux rumeurs d'enlèvements perpetrés par l'Institut, Myrna a reprogrammé Percy, une vieille unité Mister Handy qu'elle a récupéré et restauré, afin d'assurer le poste de nuit pour qu'elle puisse dormir en sécurité, en raison de sa peur de la "propagande synth" qui se produit au crépuscule. Myrna a secrètement mis un point un plan pour mener un mouvement visant à persuader le maire de faire passer une législation prohibant les synthétiques suspectés et les agents de l'Institut de visiter Diamond City.Myrna's terminal - Plans: Anti-Synth Movement: "There needs to be a real movement against Synths in this city/ Security is useless. No matter how many reports I file, no one ever gets arrested. Don't they know all Synths are right-handed, and always eat promptly at Noon? That's HARD evidence, and I kept very, very strict records of everyone's activities in the market. I'm going to start hosting meetings. Just a few trusted people. We'll take back control of this city from the Synths. I'll need to screen everyone before I ask them. No matter how long it takes, I have to be sure. Anyone could be a Synth. Anyone." Interactions avec le personnage joueur Vue d'ensemble des Interactions Inventaire Notes * Pénétrer par effraction dans sa maison et craquer par conséquent son ordinateur montre une liste de personnes dans la ville qu'elle suspecte être de potentiels synthétiques, qui représente la plupart des personnes nommées vivant à Diamond City: ** Elle suspecte Piper d'écrire des articles faisant office de distraction pour esquiver l'idée qu'elle puisse être une synthétique. ** Moe Cronin pourrait être un synthétique car "uniquement les synths aiment le baseball". ** Elle croît également qu'Arturo Rodriguez est un synth car il est "trop gentil". ** Abbot car il est "trop méchant". ** Solomon est un synthétique par ses dires et elle sent qu'il prétend être "tout le temps défoncé". * Sur une note d'ordinateur nommée "Programme de maintenance de Percy", elle se demande pourquoi l'industrie de robotique pré-guerre n'a pu cesser de progressing past the trademark Mr. Handy for sentience, concluant que les "Synths ne SONT PAS humains".Myrna's terminal - Percy Maintenance Schedule: This is your reminder, Myrna, that Percy is due for maintenance soon. He's the only one I can really trust. A machine that KNOWS he's a machine. Why couldn't they have stopped there, huh? What's the point in making a robot that thinks it's human? Synths ARE NOT human. * Piper n'aime pas les insinuations de Myrna concernant le fait que l'Unique Survivant n'est pas un humain. Cait apprécie ça. * Il est possible de la convaincre que l'Unique Survivant n'est pas un synthétique grâce à un simple contrôle de Charisme; le dialogue ne changera pas. * Si la fin de l'Institut est choisie, des synthétiques de 1ère génération peuvent être vus en train de parcourir Diamond City et occasionnellement se montrer à la boutique de Myrna, bien qu'elle dise ne pas servir les synths. * Si le personnage joueur est accompagné par Nick Valentine, Myrna dira occasionnelement à Nick qu'elle ne sert pas les synths. Il dira alors que le personnage joueur paiera à sa place. * Si Myrna vient à être tuée, Percy prendra sa place pour de bon. Apparitions Myrna apparaît uniquement dans Fallout 4. en:Myrna es:Myrna ru:Мирна uk:Мірна Catégorie:Personnages humains de Fallout 4 Catégorie:Marchands de Fallout 4 Catégorie:Personnages de Diamond City